At All Costs
by TheLovelyGnome
Summary: Post Thor Dark World Jane/Loki (Lokane) Jane decides to tail along with Loki and help him escape Asgard, as their adventures take them to the coldest depths of the realms Jane will not give up hope that Loki has some good in him. She sees him in a different way than anyone. Could she be the one to bring him to the good side?
1. The Man In The Cell

Author Note: I don't own anything

This is my first attempt at any sort of Fanfiction, it will be eventual Lokane (Loki/Jane) :)

* * *

Jane pulled her lavender hood over her head as she sneaked through the palace. It had been less than a week since the incident with Malekith and the dark elves. Thor had taken her back to the palace with him, of course against the will of Allfather. Odin had said she did not belong on Asgard, that she was a weak human and had her place in a weak realm . Well she would agree with that, and would be home if it wasn't for that 'persistent boyfriend' as Darcy liked to call him. Pushing those thoughts aside with a small smile she continued down the corridors, dodging guards until she had made her way into the dungeons.

Walking down the short set of steps her brown eyes wandered about the room, it was not what she would think were dungeons. In her mind dungeons were those deep dark caverns in pirate movies with terrible smells and filth. Instead they were just as how Thor would say 'glorious' as the rest of the city. Each of the cells were not made of metal bars and cold floors, it appeared to be a white room surrounded by force field that produced a low hum.

Her dress flowing behind her Jane walked down the middle aisle, cells both on her right and left. Her eyes did a careful sweep of each cell, seeing gruesome soldiers along with a few frightening faces. As she walked they all turned to watch her go, this only shifting her comfort level very low.

As her eyes set on the man she was looking for she froze. Though his back was to her she knew it was him, not a soul could mistake those green and black clothes he wore. Jane felt a burning in her lungs and quickly realized it was due to her not breathing, she exhaled softly before walking towards the couple of steps to the cell. Suddenly a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you want with me, mortal?" The voice snarled, this voice belonged to Loki. He had his back to her, leaning on the force field wall. He flicked through the pages of the leather bound book that his mother had brought down to him when she was still alive. His dark raven hair just at his shoulders. He knew it was better not to speak with Jane, knowing his 'brother' would not take kindly to interacting with her in any form.

Taking a deep breath Jane watched him and finally spoke. "I-I just came down to see how you were..." she glanced around "being locked up down here can't be the best of all punishments" She had known that Loki could have gotten worse, even death. Though all of this didn't make sense to her, he had saved her life and risked his for the realms. It didn't seem fair that he should be behind bars once again…or well in his case force fields again.

Jane's concern amused him and he bellowed a deep chuckle, the sound of it bouncing off of the walls and echoing back. He slowly marked his page, and set the book down on the floor next to him. Loki stood and turned to face her. "It is as I deserve, as you have said once or more. Along with the others I had always known they would place me back in this cell." He snarled back at her. He watched as her expression turned from light to a bit sad, he used this and continued. "..and the next thing to happen to me will be when Thor comes to find I have been speaking with you my punishment will be much more severe." His long nimble fingers interlocked behind his back in a casual manner. "You will be followed." Jane's gaze lowered away from him, as if sensing her discomfort he smirked and continued. "Does he know you are here?"

Jane's brown hair glided from left to right as she shook her head. She regarded his words carefully, was it true that Allfather merely wanted an excuse to keep him locked up? Would Thor? She had fought to keep him safe and his punishment light. "You helped save this city; I don't understand why you are here." Frowning she answered "Thor is not my keeper" The grip on the cloak on her shoulders tightened as she looked away from him.

He laughed again, his shoulders rising and falling quickly. "Though he does take quite a fancy to you." He turned away from her and retreated into the back of the cell. Why did she care why he was down here? Surely she did not care. "I have also helped to destroy it before being invited out to help save it." He looked over his shoulder at her. "I only wanted escape, to live out my life in another realm, if there was more pathetic than your Earth I have yet to find it. A pathetic realm with pathetic inhabitants." The innocent look in her eyes, her fragile form. If only he could touch her, cause her agonizing pain, then perhaps hen he would have deserve this cell prison he was in.

"You say that-"she looked down the long corridor quickly hearing a loud noise which she quickly found out was a fellow inmate being less than quiet. Turning back to him she continued. "But you saved me that day. With Malekith, I was sure I was going to die, but you jumped in the way." She saw his glare and continued. "Why must you be so vicious to those around you? Your Mother told me that you were (dare she say) kind"

Loki turned to face her, his arms at his sides. "Funny, I seem to have no memory of those times. They have passed." His voice was dark as he spoke his next words. "And so shall you." By now he was stalking his way back to the fore field, directly towards her. "As to why you would bother to waste your breath on one in prison for slaughtering thousands and doing one good deed as you may call it. Why would you care?" he said, his voice beginning to get louder. "Why would anyone care?" He slammed his fist against the field causing a loud 'bang' noise to echo through the room, meanwhile Jane jumped back as if afraid he would get to her. "The only one who felt and cared for me is dead now because of Thor!" He yelled as his fist came in contact with the shield. Gently he pressed his forehead against the field, the pressure causing the glow of the force field to deepen. He spoke once more. "Leave" His voice was as dark as it was before, and now it was more of a quiet rasp.

Her eyes shot wide open and jumped back as his fist slammed against the shield. Swallowing the knot in her throat she took brave steps towards him again. Slowly she lifted one of her hands to rest on the other side of the fist that was on the force field. Shaking her head she smiled. "Because I'm not like the rest of them, I don't see someone that you see. I see someone who is broken and just needs a second chance." Her eyes met his defiantly. "And because of all of this, I am not going anywhere"

Once again the Norse God laughed. This time he stepped away from the force field, his hands folding behind his back. "Too innocent are you not? Attempting to get answers from me, thinking you can get into the depths of my heart, if I had one?" Another chuckle bellowed as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked her up and down catching the fact she was uncomfortable. He turned away from her and grabbed the book he had previously deposited on a stand nearby. "Now get out of here before your 'boyfriend' catches us down here."

He was all about his theatrics, this Jane could see very well. The laughs, the stares, all there to make you feel scared and intimidated. Unfortunately for Jane it was working. "I do not deceive Loki-" she sighed. "I am here because you have no one else, I don't care what you or Thor thinks about me being down here. As I said, he is not my keeper." Sighing she looked away from him. "If you wish me to leave—"she turned away from him beginning to walk away. "Then I will go." Her soft voice faded as she walked further and further away. "Though I will come back"

"You shall return to silence" he muttered, turning away from the force field and snatching up the book he had prior to their engagement. He sat down once again his book in his lap though he did not open it. Who did she think she was? Someone kind? No- those times were long gone. He had kept himself hidden; now he was in control. Yes, there were two sides. He simply shoved a good part of him down never to surface.

Jane let out a small laugh, trying to show him that he did not bother her. "Goodbye Loki!" she called, making her way down the dungeons. She glanced back and caught his eye, smiling at him she waved before disappearing down another corridor. She left the dungeons and was blinded by the bright sun; she smiled ever so slightly before she heard a voice echoing down the hallway she had wandered into.

* * *

Please Review, I'd be happy to continue with this story. Even make it a bit interesting for you guys ;)

Thanks!


	2. An Eternity

So many of you requested a second chapter, here it is! :)

I must confess Thor was a rather difficult character.

* * *

Immediately Jane knew who this voice belonged to, it was not hard to recognize. She immediately froze, and turned very slowly as if her fingers were caught in the cookie jar. Her eyes set on a large Thunder God making his way down the corridor. He did not look happy, and she knew this was going to be a bit difficult to get out of. There were streaks of moonlight pouring in where the elegant pillars of stone were not.

"Jane! Why have you left your chambers? It is late." Thor asked, the moon reflecting some light on the right half of his face. What reason did she have to be here this late at night?

Ok this question she could handle, calming herself she spoke. "I guess I was in the mood for a bit of adventure." She answered, adding a smile to help her lie. Well it wasn't completely a lie…she wanted to have an adventure, it just so happened to include visiting Loki. "I am allowed to wander, and have a look around, right?"

He sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Of course, but not the dungeon. Asgard's most feared prisoners are down there, and I will not allow you to be near to my brother." He only wanted to keep her safe. "Did I not warn you of the dungeons?"

She stepped closer and looked up into his eyes. She could see he was concerned, but she didn't need someone to be concerned about her whereabouts every second of the day. Ignoring his second question she asked "And what do you have against me seeing your brother?" Jane was now getting a bit upset and added a bit of edge to her tone as she grew flustered. He was beginning to remind her of Erik, doubting everything she did, because she didn't have enough wisdom for herself. Like a child constantly needing to hold someone's hand.

He looked down into her eyes; spirit shown through and he couldn't help but faintly smile. "My brother has a way with words; he has the ability to control one without one knowing." His eyebrows then shot together. "Have you been visiting my brother?" he questioned, his tone full of concern for her.

She interrupted him, not letting him finish the rest of the questions she knew he had. "Thor, I would recognize it, I don't need you treating me as if I am nothing more than a tiny human from Midgard."Jane knew what he had thought of humans before his first visit to earth, he didn't think very high of anyone else on Earth. "I'll be fine."

The large man continued. "Are you sure? There is doubt in your tone." He raised one of his eyebrows slightly as he stepped forwards a mere foot in front of her. He could see something was troubling her, but he could not make out what it was. "What is the matter, Jane?" he asked, gently cupping her cheek and setting his forehead against hers.

Jane looked up into his deep blue eyes, somehow not finding comfort in his close proximity. "Yes." she answered. "Nothing is wrong, I just-" she sighed pulling away from him. "-I don't see why you have him locked up down there." At the look on Thor's face she sighed once more. "Listen, I know you think of him as a criminal, but he just needs a second chance."

Thor did his best to hide some of the hurt of her words, of course he had given him a second chance, all of Asgard was ready to give him a second chance. Well, they were ready to, until the attack on Midgard, and his most recent events. "Jane, believe me when I say this, he had a second chance. He locked away Father after he had a second chance. After feigning his own death." He set a soft kiss on her forehead. He knew her to be a passionate woman, who cared about others, and this was proving to be a difficult trait at the moment. "H-he's dangerous, Jane."

Her arms crossed across her chest and her gaze fell downwards, almost afraid to look at him after her next words. "You're his brother, family forgives each other no matter what." Her feet shuffled beneath her and she bit her lip nervous of her next statement. "What sort of a brother are you being if you don't?" The mortal's voice was very quite, she was ashamed of what she had said.

Once again her words caused pain, his heart felt as if a sorcerer had stuck knives through it.. "I do forgive him, but I cannot go against our Father's wishes, what would he think of me if I did?" He sighed, his eyes raking over the small form of Jane before him. "I was lucky enough to lower his sentence" he added, his tone reflecting the pain of his heart. "Father wanted Loki in prison for life, I asked him to take pity on a confused son." He really had tried, though Loki had done so much to destroy the trust between him and Asgard. The large God's mind traveled back to that of 2 days ago, the day Loki had been imprisoned. They had found Allfather that day, his father had been so stubborn, the death of Frigga had hardened his heart.

Looking up at him she gave a small smile and spoke once more. "You still don't trust him?" Her voice was quiet and meek, and her question was more of a statement, and the answer he didn't need to say. She could see it in his eyes right here and now. He loved his brother, but no he didn't dare trust him.

For just a moment Thor looked almost…angry? His eyes best reflected what was in his heart. His shoulders were tense, and he was silent for a moment. "Last I trusted him.." he paused swallowing down the emotion that threatened to bubble up with his words. "-he faked his death and placed Father in prison in hopes of stealing the throne for his own." He had hoped his point was being made clear, Loki had broken every strand of trust that he had in him. Not just this one time, but all the times before; New York, and even when he found out who he was. His gaze made its way back to her and the anger vanished at the look of guilt and sadness on Jane's features. He offered a smile before stepping forwards and wrapping his strong arms around her.

She let herself relax into his embrace, nodding a bit. "I'm sorry I brought it up" she said quietly before pulling away, Thor of course being hesitant to let go. "I'm going to go and get into something a bit more comfortable." Forcing a smile she slowly turned around and walked down the hallway back to her room.

"And rest!" Thro called after her. His smile faded and he glanced down the stone steps to the dungeons. After a moment he walked down the steps to see that everything was doing well below Asgard.

Back in her chambers Jane prepared for bed, she took off her robe and pulled back the thick red comforter that had intricate designs covering it in white. Letting out a tired sigh she lay down on the king size mattress, everything here was always so much bigger than at home; where she had her lab, and a small cot in the corner. Nothing compared to this place. Leaning over she shut off the light next to her bed before laying on her side and closing her eyes to try and get some sleep. Little did she know the surprise that would greet her in her dreams.

"Good morning, Jane." A deep and dangerous voice echoed.

Paniking Jane opened her sleepy eyes, blinking for clarity. She was not quite expecting the sight that was before her. Upon getting clear vision she jumped back. Earning a deep chuckle and a grin from the intruder in front of her.

The figure of course was Loki, he did enjoy seeping into other's dreams. Messing with their very consciousness, he always found it thrilling to watch their reactions. He had of course done this one time to his brother, though he regretted it. Loki grinned down at her from his towering height next to the large bed.

Jane of course was a bit fearful of the sight of Loki being here, in her was he here? Her eyes went from the corners of the cheeky grin he was giving her to the dark depths of his green eyes. They always seemed so vacant and slowly sat up, the vibrant blankets pooling in her lap. "Loki?" Yes, she would admit it, she was fearful of Loki being at her bedside, but was doing her best not to have this fear shine through like a lightbulb. "What are you doing here?" Alright, so maybe not letting it shine through wasn't as easy as she first would have thought, she wasn't a Vulcan after all.

Chuckling Loki shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you not the one who ordered me out of my prison cell?" One of his eyebrows shot up, adding emphasis. "Why do you fear me? Even now? Do you fear I may harm you?" Slowly he raised one of his hands and brushed a finger down her cheek. Oh this was going to be fun.

She did not flinch away from his touch, if anything she seemed to relax into it. "It is not you I fear, it is the fact I woke up to someone standing beside my bed. If you were Vostagg I would have been startled." Vostagg reminded her of one of the Dwarves from Lord of the Rings. Though he was quite friendly, and always in the mood for a laugh. "It wasn't fear it was surprise." She continued, then realizing she was rambling. "Sorry." She muttered.

Grinning he crawled onto the bed beside her. "What form of surprise?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Yes, he could very well see what he was doing to her.

Jane rolled her eyes with a small smile upon him being so close. "What are you doing here? Of all the places to go to when you first get out of prison you visit me. Why?" She was sure there were multiple places a person like him would rather be.

"You are the one who convinced Thor to free me." He answered, leaning against the headboard beside her. He could see her curiosity, and he could see she didn't rust him. "And my own chambers are too far away fro me to handle at the moment." He added grinning.

Jane began to laugh at the absurdity of his statement. "I see, so visiting me is on accounts of a God's lazy habits." She was being playful, and her tone expressed this. She then gave him a cheeky smile in return. "I told you I would get you out, I told you I cared." Which was true, she cared about Loki. In what sense? She had no idea.

"Of course, and its only polite to thank you immediately."He answered with a grin, shooting a wink up down at her

"And this is your way of giving a polite thank you?" she replied, a smile ghosting her lips. He was such a tease, then again he was the 'God of Mischeif'. Her elbow then bumped him playfully. "Stop it" she chided, her small smile bursting into a grin.

Loki definitely could tell he was affecting her, his plan was going perfectly. "Stop what?" he smirked, running a finger along her cheek once more.

Blushing she shook her head. "You know what you're doing, Fandral" She knew Fandral as one to charm women, yes he was handsome in his respect. He had become one of her friends in the time she had been is Asgard.

Furrowing his eyebrows the Prince tilted his head, as if a predator on the move. "I am not Fandral, why would you accuse me of someone I am not?" She was quite interesting indeed, he was beginning to see why his brother cared so much for her.

Argueing with Loki was like argueing with a 6 year old, it was like butting your head against a wall. "Well, if you wouldn't behave like Fandral I wouldn't have a right to accuse you of it." One of her fingers poked him in the shoulder, but she froze when his hand roughly grabbed her finger. 'Ok, so maybe a wall that can fight back' she thought.

His eyes were locked on hers as he spoke. "Poke me one more time and I can assure you that you will regret it" In an instant his attitude went from cheerful to dark and warning. His eyes seemed to go from dark green to a deep blue.

Unsure of whether he was toying with her even now or not her smile disappeared and she rolled out of the bed. She did notice his eyes, they had changed color? How was that possible? Was that some weird Asgardian trick that he had learned? She shrugged it off dismissing it as her mind messing with her. As she walked to the end of the bed her long hair waved behind her, and her dress just barely skimmed the marble floor. "I can never tell when your joking" she admitted, throwing on a robe for it was improper for one to be wearing a night gown in front of another. Once she had tied the Silk belt that held it together her eyes drifted to the man still lounging on her bed.

"I wouldn't trust me either." Loki smirked. "And may I say that that is a beautiful dress." He smiled softly. When he was in someone's dreams, he tended to be a little kinder than usual, though he never knew why, but he just... was. Which was a strange tendancy for him.

Jane shot him a look. "Of course you like it, its my nightgown" As Loki ran his hand through the air a green light covered Jane. It was only for a moment, but she looked down and found herself wearing Black and Green. Those very distinct colors of the God of Mischeif. She let her hands rest on her hips and she gave him an amused smile. "You sure like to play games don't you?" Though in fact the dress itself was quite lovely, it was no longer the night gown and robe she had been wearing. Now it was a long green elegant dress with black streaks that looked much like flames rising from the bottom. It had a plunging neckline, and rested upon her shoulders.

"I do enjoy my games, but now its your turn for a game." Once more he winked, playfully of course. "What games do you enjoy playing, Jane?" He smirked, turning onto his side so he could face her.

Furrowing her eyebrows she walked to the other side of the bed, her green and black dress flowing behind her. "Monopoly I guess." At the sight of his wink she resisted the urge to blush, her eyes trailing to the floor as she faintly smiled. "Why are you to interested?"

"you look lovely in green and black, perhaps you should find other garments of those colors." This plan was going perfectly. "And what is this Monopoly, something from your realm?"

Her smile faded, as she explained. "It's a silly board game, that would cause more arguments than it would prevent." She giggled a bit, her gaze moving from Loki to the floor as she thought. Why his colors? "Green and black are your colors" she stated.

"Yes they are, and they look ravishing on you." He ran a hand through his hair, with a small smile. "Now let me see, yours are gold and white." He thought for a moment. "I wonder…" Suddenly green light enveloped him and his clothes turned from the dark greens and blacks to bright gold and white. He stood, his robe was now fully white with gold angular designs covering it.

She glanced over at him, he was different. Not in the outward appearance, but who he was, she no longer saw that vicious man that was down in that cell. "What's changed?" she asked, taking a step towards him, trying not to shift under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, you did save me. It seems appropriate for one to show kindness for the rescuer, whether it kills the instincts." Seeing her uncomfortable shifting and wiggling he walked towards her. With her barely at his shoulder he towered over her, staring down into her eyes.

Jane of course met his eyes defiantly, she was not one to give in to intimidation. Then a thought struck her was he flirting with her? No, this was a game, it was always a game with Loki. She was suspicious of him, unsure of whether to trust him or not.

"I look rather well in gold and white." He smiled, looking down at his gold and white robes. "Although I think my colors look best." Loki nodded with a chuckled, turning his robes back to green and black. He then inched slightly closer to her. "Although... my colors look wonderful on you as well." He purred as he leaned closer to her.

Jane's eyes widened as his lips drew closer to hers, and his hand cupped her cheek. Her eyes slid closed and she waited for what seemed like an eternity. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, counting the seconds as she waited.

* * *

I did try to lengthen this up a bit, yes it did take a bit longer. Would you like long chapters or more frequent updates? Answer in the reviews. :)

I hope you guys enjoyed it I'll try to update as soon as I can. :) LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Escaped?

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've had things going on! This chapter isn't all that long, but I'll be making the next one a bit longer. Enjoy!

* * *

As the dream faded Jane's eyes shot open and she jolted upright. Her eyes scanned the room rushing from the blankets that devoured her to the bright sunlight that shone in through the glass planed doors that went to her balcony. Was it all a dream? Of course it was a silly figment of her imagination. Sighing she brushed some hair out of her eyes and got out of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold marble floor. She rushed to her closet and picked a dress out of the arsenal of them she was given. She had to see Loki; she had to make sure it was a dream. Oh god let it be a dream. With that thought she left her room with haste.

Meanwhile in the dungeons a deep chuckled bellowed through a cell. Loki's cell to be precise where the god of mischief himself lay curled up on a small cot. Oh that was a wonderful game, too bad it was only round one in their little game.

As Jane sprinted down the golden hallways she ignored the wonderful sounds of the birds chirping, and the beauty of Asgard itself. She had one thing in mind, and one person she had to deal with. Surprisingly she made her way into the dungeons being rather sneaky as she did it might she add. As she walked down the corridors for the 3rd time in the past 24 hours she felt the intense glares of the prisoners again, which only caused her to pick up her pace. Finally she reached his cell, Loki's cell. Her hazel eyes trailed over him as he slept, and all her hopes of speaking with him fell to a zero. Though another question welled up in her mind. Why? Why would she come all of the way down here just for a dream? Soon enough she answered her own question, 'Because it felt real.' But many dreams could feel that way, so alive so real that-

"Jane? Why are you down here?" A voice interrupted, one of which Jane identified as Thor quickly. She was in for it now. She didn't answer, but winced inwardly as she practically felt his footsteps towards her.

"He is sleeping, and I have warned you not to come down here." He scolded; perhaps he should have more guards on duty at all times.

Slowly she turned to see Thor standing a few yards from her. "I know-"she said quietly, her fingers meddling in front of her. "and I am truly sorry but-"Her gaze turned from the large man in front of her, should she say something about her dream? No, he would feel hurt by it.

Thor knew her quite well, alright so well enough to know when she was upset. She was unusually quiet, nervous, always bit her lip….and as if on cue she began to nibble on her lip and he couldn't help but crack a small smile. "There is something troubling you, Jane. What is it?" He reached forwards and took her hand. "Perhaps you just need a bit of food in that belly of yours." He offered a smile and looked towards the exit to the dungeons. "Breakfast is ready after all."

Her eyes met his and she nodded, returning his smile. "It's nothing." she assured him. "But breakfast would be great." Jane could see she was upsetting him, he was like an open book, she took his hand and pulled him away from the cell. "Let's go" Even by not trying to hurt him she did.

The large man nodded softly and glanced into Loki's cell briefly. He saw that Loki had turned to face them, one eye open and smirking. "That's right- run along with one of little mind and large muscles." Loki muttered to himself with a soft huff, of course saying all of this once they were out of earshot. Finally he shut his eyes and turned back to the wall hoping to find his deep sleep once again.

Jane was quiet during breakfast; though there was plenty to eat she just took to pushing food about her plate. Occasionally she would look up and glance over all of the exotic fruits, wonderful meats, and her eyes would meet Thor's for a moment before she would jerk away. She could feel his scrutinizing gaze upon her, it was at these times she missed Darcy and Eric the most. Why could no one else feed off of her silence like they could.

As the quite breakfast went on Thor ate a series of beef, fruits, and of course drank some wonderful wine out of a golden chalice. He could sense something was wrong, he had sensed it in the dungeons, and he would not let it continue."What troubles you, Jane?"Of course he had sent guards down to the dungeons before breakfast. He had forgiven his brother, though he still could not trust him. No matter how much he wanted to, but he feared that he may hurt Jane with any cruel words and he did not want to put that upon her.

Jane abandoned her fork on the side of her plate before she lifted her gaze towards him. Knowing Thor he wouldn't give up. She was beginning to wonder if all Aisr were brought up this way. "My dreams." Was all she said. Was it safe to tell him these things? What if he began to ask questions? Pry?

Thor's eyebrows drew together ever so slightly. 'Bad Dreams.' He then thought. "Of what did you dream, Jane." He watched her intently, looking for any sort of discomfort or fear.

Gently she pushed her plate away as her arms crossed over her chest. Before she answered she leaned back in her chair. "In my dream-" she began "-we were back on Svartalheim" Swallowing thickly she continued. "While we were there you fought that...that thing, it drove its sword through your chest." The story she was telling was not a lie. In fact Jane had many times had this same dream ", and instead of Loki dying you took his place, and we came back here." Looking up Jane felt her hand in Thor's not really remembering how it had gotten there. Her eyes shifted up to see Thor leaning over the table ever so slightly.

"Did he harm you?" he asked his voice calm and gentle.

"No." she answered quickly. She was getting rather aggravated that he could only see the dark things in his brother. "Odin cared for me as I lived out my life in the palace."

With a nod he softly smiled. "I worry for you, Jane." His eyes searched hers in a momentary pause before he continued. "Why is it you visited Loki?" He had to know of what importance his brother was to her.

Slowly her hand slid from his rough calloused one and landed back in her lap, leaving his on the table momentarily before he too pulled away. "Even the clever ones get lonely." Jane answered, hoping this would be explanation enough. Though upon seeing her explanation did not get through she added. "He'll go mad down there."

He let out a deep sigh and let his back rest against the engraved wooden chair he was in. "I would rather you not get hurt by his words." Of course he was concerned for her; after all she was the woman he loved; beautiful, intelligent, and persistent.

"Someone once told me, 'Even the caged bird must sing, or it dies of sadness'." She was sure this would connect to Loki, being spiteful and vicious. He does what he does to keep himself from sinking farther into his own pain. "He can say whatever he wants to me, but I know he can't get to me through those force fields." At least that's what she thought, or more like hoped….

Thor had had enough. "You are not to see him, Jane. He is too dangerous and I will not have you risking your safety down in the dungeons." By the look on her face he knew this wasn't going to play well with her.

Jan felt rage build up inside her, who was he to tell her what she could and could not do. She was not one of his subjects in this crazy. 'realm' as he liked to call it. Her jaw stiffened and she stood her palms resting on the top of the oak table as her fingers curled underneath. "And what gives you the right to say that?" She questioned, her voice fierce and oh yes definitely angry. She was done with him ordering her around like a weak human. "You always think that you can control me in whatever I do, are you king?" she questioned; as Thor opened his mouth to answer she held a hand up making him shut up. "…never mind." she said quickly, one arm crossing over her chest while she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. After a moment she dropped her hands. "Thor, my point is that he deserves to have some company around him." He claimed to love his brother, yet he put so little faith in him. "He deserves company just as you and I do"

Slowly the Thunder God rose to his feet as well. "My father also demands it, Jane." He sighed, walking around the long table towards her.

Jane thought something was different about him, and it struck her. He was lacking his large crimson cape of which she adored. Slowly her mind wandered back to when she woke up this morning, a deep crimson blanket covering her…it was his.

No matter how much she wished to smile she maintained her challenging stare up at him. "Then let me go and talk to him. I am not doing any harm by standing outside the cell, and I'm definitely not committing treason." Or so she thought…

"My brother is deceitful, he is a trickster and will do all he can to get free. I am only concerned that he may try to use you." He replied with a sigh, hoping she would understand. "Being near Loki is dangerous." Why was she being so passionate about this?

She walked up to him, challenging him, though due to the fact that he was so tall didn't make her didn't' seem all that threatening. "Do you have no trust in me?" she questioned, staring defiantly into his eyes. "What about if I have a guard stand at the entrance of the dungeons, not with me but at the mouth of the dungeons? I will yell if I need help." At this point any option to her was a good one.

"I have trust in you, but no trust in him-" Thor replied, unmoved by her trying to challenge him. ", and there are already guards posted at the front of the caves. I'm rather impressed you made it down there undetected."

Jane ignored his compliment (?) and continued on with her argument. "Then what is there to be cautious about? There are guards, and there are the shields!" Besides no one could get through them, well at least she didn't think anyone could."Even if he could somehow get out, I don't think he would hurt me."

Thor opened his mouth to answer when a guard entered and whispered something in Thor's ear. Jane could tell it was bad when she saw the somewhat shocked look on his face. He nodded sternly before looking back towards her with a sigh. "Loki has escaped." Stepping forwards he took her hand. "Go back to your chambers and lock the door until I come for you." With that the Thunder God left the dining room, Jane standing on her own.

Jane stood there with her mouth hanging open before she got some sense into herself. She almost said something but then realized he was already gone. With haste she walked around the table and headed for the large golden doors that sealed what it seemed to be each room in Asgard. She was unsure of what was running through her, adrenaline? Yes that had to be it. 'You shall go to silence.' These words echoed in her memories as she entered her chambers, an eerie feeling making its way up her spine. Something wasn't right.

It was then that someone grabbed her from behind, one arm snaking around to firmly grab her waist, not forgetting a hand over her mouth. She caught a glimpse of something out of her eye, green and black robes.

"I have been freed." A voice whispered behind her ear, she could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Make anyone aware of my location, and I will slaughter you myself. I do hope you understand." He chuckled, not releasing his grip one bit.

Instinctively Jane squirmed and tried to fight the hands that held her captive. Upon hearing his voice in her ear many emotions ran through her, excitement? Fear? They were all lost in the river of emotion she had, this was one lost earth girl. Responding to his question she nodded ever so slightly, still unsure if he really would hold up his end of the bargain. Moments later she shook her head and began to wriggle free. "Get off of me!" she yelled, her voice muffled by his hand. Until finally irritation got to her and she bit down, sinking her teeth into his hand.

Once again the Norse god chuckled, and released her, dropping her to the ground. "Is that what you consider to be a bite?" he grinned, strolling towards her bed to lay down, his eyes catching Thor's cape. Pushing it out of mind he looked back towards Jane, who was still on the floor. "Do you feel honored? Having a dangerous God who escaped his cell now in your room?"

As Jane pushed herself into a sitting position she glared daggers into Loki. "Whatever it was it seemed to make you let go." She snapped, rising to her feet and walking over to the bed where he lay. "What? Honored you came to visit me?" she questioned with a smirk. "Should I be?"

"Well, you have dreamed of me in your bed, and here I lay." He smirked. "So tell ma Jane, for what purpose did you dream me here last night?" His smirk curled into a grin, him not at all intimidated by her stare.

Her eyes widened as she sat down. "How did you know that?" she asked quickly. Had he been watching her? Suddenly a look of shock and realization crept onto her features. "That was you weren't it…" she asked, almost breathless as her finger subconsciously made their way to her lips. Thinking about how he leaned in to kiss her.

"The earth girl is more clever than I have thought." It was his turn to taunt her. "You did not push me away in your dream, nor did you try. Did you want me in your dreams?" He chuckled, running a hand through his dark raven colored hair. "Am I who you truly desire?"

Jane didn't know what to do, her emotions got the better of her and her hand slapped his hard actually. "I can't believe you did that." She said quietly, but in a shouting way if that was at all possible. She was furious. "You invaded my privacy, my most intimate thoughts."

"You thought of me in an intimate way during your dream?" he questioned, of course grinning. Twisting words around were one of his favorite ways to cause mischief. "So, I _am_ what you truly desire." He laughed.

Once gain she smacked him on the arm. "No, I said you invaded my dreams, the place where my brain is the most tender and yes, intimate. Need I remind you who kissed who here?" By the tone of her voice she was beginning to sound vaguely annoyed, of course she had the right to feel annoyed. He invaded her personal space!

One of Loki's eyebrows rose. "I leaned in to kiss you?" he questioned, knowing that he had left the dream before the kiss, also knowing that it ended the minute he left. "Why would I desire to kiss you?"With that his thumb and pointer finger caught her chin before rolling off of the bed abruptly. 

Confused Jane glanced over the edge then looked towards her doors as there was knocking. "Jane, who is it you are speaking to?" a voice questioned, this voice being the one and only God of Thunder.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! :)


End file.
